


Sorry, Taken.

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Teenaged Rosie - Freeform, beach, sun lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: Sorry, young ladies, Sherlock is taken. Doesn't mean you can't ogle and get horny, but he's taken.





	Sorry, Taken.

Leaving the blue skies and the glittering sea behind her Rosie walks towards Sherlock with an added sway to her hips . She's grown up so fast.

Sherlock notices the mischief in her eyes as she flops down beside him. 

"Papa"

"Yes? "

" Kat"

"You mean the brunette wearing the red bikini who shares chemistry with you, has daddy issues and is giggling unreasonably ?"

"Yup"

"So?"

"Has a crush on you" 

"Boring"

"I dunno, handsome, I feel bad about her. Show her you are taken? "

As she's walking back to the sea, Sherlock spares a glance at Kat, who blushes furiously. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes. 

And sees his husband fresh from a dip in the sea. He hungrily roves his eyes over John, tamping down the urge to lick the water droplets dripping over his body. 

"Care for a swim, Sher? "

"Can't. Sun burn" , rolling on the mat and presenting his derriere to John, he eyes Kat flirtatiously. 

John sees, and is besides himself with unreasonable jealousy.

"That's what the sun lotions are for, Sherlock", John squats down, and starts rubbing a generous amount on his ass, not so delicately. 

Delicious! 

"John"

"Hmm? "

"Show the young lady I'm taken? "

"Thought that's what I was doing " John replies, snaking a hand towards Sherlock's groin. 

Sherlock moans!

Kat looks disappointed , but definitely horny, Sherlock bets.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love ice cream, kudos, comments and consulting detectives called William Sherlock Scott Holmes .


End file.
